


Mother Hens

by rokeat



Category: 9-1-1 Lone Star, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: Carlos is sick with a cold and TK does all he can to take care of him. But Carlos doesn't like it when his boyfriend gets so worried.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 30
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first 9-1-1 Lone Star story! I haven't written anything in years, and English is not my first language, so I hope you'll forgive me for my mistakes!
> 
> This could really be a One-Shot, but well, I wanted to post something today so it's going to be a couple or three chapters. It's really silly, so I'm going to say sorry in advance!
> 
> Hope you like it!

The first thing Carlos felt when he woke up was cold. But how could he be cold in the middle of July, especially considering there was a familiar -and warm- body clinging to his? Normally, waking up next to TK was enough to make him start the day in the greatest of moods. Come on, he had been waiting for that long enough, hadn’t he? But today he was feeling so lousy and his head hurt so much that a groan escaped his lips before he could even think to say “good morning”.

“Carlos?” TK asked, rising his head to look at him even if it was clear he had just woken up and he still had only managed to open one of his eyes at the little light that made its way through the curtains of the room.

And Carlos would have found that completely adorable -especially the fact that TK had woken up just to check on him after the smallest groan, even if he had probably been in bed only for a couple of hours after his night shift-, if it wasn’t for the fact that a fit of sudden horrible coughing left him almost breathless.

“Hey, you okay?” TK insisted, already sitting up and putting a paper handkerchief in Carlos’ hand when the latter also sneezed.

“Thanks, babe” Carlos answered, blowing his nose as carefully as he could so that his terrible headache didn’t get any worse. “Sorry I woke you”

“It’s okay” TK immediately diminished the importance of it, gently pushing Carlos’ torso so he was lying back again. “You’re very warm”

“I certainly don’t feel like so” Carlos answered, grabbing the light blanket that had been lying at the feed of the bed until then to throw it over himself.

“I think you have a fever” TK explained, tenderly feeling Carlos’ forehead with his lips.

“No, I’m not” Carlos protested, even though he knew he was not going to convince his boyfriend judging by his worried -maybe a bit too worried- expression. “I’m just a little cold”

“Carlos, you’re ill” 

Carlos was about to protest before another round of sneezes that made his head feel as if it was about to explode interrupted his speech, so instead he brought a hand to his eyes to cover them and groaned again.

“Ok, maybe I am” he was forced to admit. “But it’s not that bad. I mean, it looks like a simple cold. It’s just…”

“Just what?” TK quickly asked, worrying it was going to be something really serious.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do the grocery shopping today” Carlos said as a joke, knowing TK knew it was his least favorite domestic task to do and it was his turn that week, but TK was too worried to even notice Carlos was kidding him.

“Don’t be silly, you’re not to do anything, you hear me?” TK immediately reassured him, already standing up in a hurry to get some supplies he would need to properly take care of his boyfriend. “I’ll get you some water”

“No, TK, I’m…” Carlos tried to say, before he noticed he was already alone in the room “...alright”

Carlos sighed as he curled on his side and covered himself with the blanket up to his ears to get rid of the cold he knew he shouldn't be feeling. So okay, he was ready to admit he might be feeling a little under the weather, but that was it. It was nothing to worry about, but he knew TK was going to worry anyway -he knew him too well. And he hated being the reason for his boyfriend to worry, he had enough to worry about in his life, even if it certainly warmed his heart and made him feel so loved.

“Here, drink this” TK said as he held a glass in front of his face, and Carlos wondered how had he managed to be so quick.

“Thanks, babe” Carlos answered as he sat up, sighing again in sympathy for his boyfriend when he felt TK’s hand on his back, helping him. “I was only joking with the groceries thing, you know? I’m not that bad”

“Better be safe than sorry, you’re not leaving the bed until I’m a hundred per cent sure you’ll be alright. Here, I got you some tissues and I’ll get you something for the fever too, I’m sure we have something in the first-aid kid, and I’ll go to the pharmacy to get you something else for that horrible cough. Then I’ll start making you some chicken broth and…” TK didn’t realize he was babbling until Carlos stopped him with a gentle finger to his lips.

“Tyler, wait” Carlos pleaded for him to stop, even gently grabbing his hand to entwine their fingers together -and to keep him from flying again in his rush to take care of him. “You realize it’s just a cold and I’m not going to die from it, don’t you?”

TK looked at him for a second before an embarrassed smile appeared on his lips.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t like you feeling any less than perfect”

“And then it’s me who gets called ‘mother hen’” Carlos joked, as his thumb gently caressed the skin on TK’s hand in a comforting pattern.

“You are a mother hen” TK joked.

“Oh, you want to talk” Carlos joked back, finally eliciting a chuckle from TK that immediately warmed his heart. “But really, it’s not that bad”

“But…” TK tried to protest, but Carlos didn’t even give him the chance.

“Plus you got home what, like two hours ago after a 12-hours shift? You need to rest, you know?”

TK smiled, marvelled, as usual, about how much Carlos cared about him and how he was always aware of everything. But not this time, no, this time it was his turn to take care of him because he was ill.

“I just want to take care of you” TK explained in a soft voice that made Carlos’ chest flutter with love for the other boy. 

“Do you know what would really make me feel better?”

“What?” TK asked, willing to do anything in his power for his love.

“For you to stay here with me so we can cuddle until I fall asleep”

“That’s easy” TK answered with a smile, as he laid down again, much closer to Carlos than before, and the latter rested his head on TK’s shoulder, with TK’s arms around his upper body to snuggle him close to his chest. “Even if it sounds as if you're trying to trick me”

“I’m not, it’s what I really need” Carlos refuted his reasoning. 

And okay, it may have been a dirty try of a trick at first, but now that he was surrounded by TK’s arms he couldn’t deny he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Is that better?” TK asked gently, already knowing the answer.

“Much, much better” Carlos answered, completely in bliss, as he snuggled even closer to TK until his breath caressed the skin on the firefighter’s neck. “You’re the best mother hen” Carlos added sleepily, the contentment he felt when TK began stroking the curls on the back of his neck making him instantly drowsy.

“You only deserve the best” TK answered in a soft whisper, not wanting to disturb the peace of the apartment, as he deposited a kiss on his already sleeping boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Any thoughts you'd like to share? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure this story didn't need more chapters but well... what can I say, it got out of hand!

“Hey, sweetheart” Carlos woke up to the sweetest, softest voice in his ear. “I feel awful for waking you up, but I want you to take your medicines, and you need to eat something first”

“What medicines?” Carlos asked, rubbing his eyes in the most adorable way, making TK smile -even if his smile didn’t really reach his eyes, Carlos noticed.

“The ones I bought for you” TK explained as he left the tray he was carrying on the bedside table. “Come on, I’ll help you sit up”

Carlos let himself be manhandled into a sitting position on TK’s benefit, even if he didn’t think he was even remotely that bad to need so much help. But if it made TK feel better…

“And now eat this” TK sternly ordered as he placed the tray on Carlos’ lap. “I’m sorry that it’s packet soup, I would have made you some chicken broth if I had the supplies, but I didn’t want you to be alone for so long if I had to go buy them”

“It’s okay, babe” Carlos immediately reassured him, his throat feeling some immediate relief at the warmth of the soup after the very first spoonful. “It’s not like I would be able to really taste it, anyway. I’m just glad it’s warm”

“Take your shirt off” TK ordered, out of nowhere, once Carlos had finished with his plate.

“Shouldn’t you ask me out on a date first, at least?” Carlos joked.

“You idiot” TK answered with a chuckle that immediately warmed his boyfriend’s heart as it was the first since he got ill and TK started worrying like crazy. “I bought some vaporub, so it will ease the congestion on your chest. If you take off your shirt and let me put it on your chest, that is”

“Gosh, you’re an angel” Carlos answered as he obeyed, marvelled at how much trouble his boyfriend had gotten into just to make him feel better… even if the bags under his eyes gave a clear statement about how tired he was. “Wait a minute, shouldn’t you be sleeping? Tell me you slept”

“I slept” TK answered automatically as he began gently spreading the vaporub in his boyfriend’s chest.

“You liar” Carlos accused him, jokingly pretending to be angry.

“You told me to say it”

“So you tricked me with your magical cuddling so I would fall asleep and then you left?”

“You said you needed me in order to fall asleep, you never mentioned I was supposed to sleep as well”

“It went without saying”

“My mistake, then” TK answered, all cockiness, as he finished with the task and left the vaporub on the bedside table, ready for future use. “Now sleep, sweetheart, rest is the best medicine”

“But I’m tired of sleeping” Carlos whined, and he sounded so childish that TK had to laugh.

“How about a movie then?” TK suggested, knowing Carlos’ fever always made him so tired that he would be sleeping in no time. “I’ve got my laptop here”

“You’ll stay with me?” Carlos pleaded, using an almost perfect version of TK’s trademark puppy eyes -and gosh, now TK understood why it was so difficult for his boyfriend to tell him no to anything!

“Of course I will, honey” TK answered, lovingly playing with a stray curl on Carlos’ forehead, “ _ at least while you’re awake _ ” he added mentally to himself. “Any requests?”

“How about  _ Princess Bride _ ?

“Really? You wanna use my comfort movie?”

“Why not?” 

“Don’t you rather something with a lot more explosions and a lot less dialogue?” TK mocked him, not really sharing Carlos’ taste for old-fashioned action movies.

“No, I want your comfort movie. So then it’s like having the movie and yourself to comfort me”

“Awww” TK exclaimed, the sweetness of his boyfriend warming his chest, before kissing Carlos forehead and moving to sit against the headboard of the bed. “If you aren’t the sweetest thing”

“No, you are, because you’re letting me cuddle against you” Carlos joked as he crawled to the other side of the bed until he was comfortably perching on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way”

Of course it didn’t take even half an hour of the well-known movie and TK’s wonderful fingers tracing his magic on his scalp for Carlos to end up sleeping once again. Poor thing, TK thought with a fond smile, he hardly ever fell ill but when he did, fever was his worst enemy, as it left him exhausted.

He very carefully maneuvered his boyfriend on the pillows again so he could extricate from under him without waking him and tenderly covered him with the thin blanket -he didn’t want him to overheat, after all-. He felt a little guilty for having tricked him into sleeping again, but he had made sure not to promise he would stay in bed with him, after all. Well, someone was supposed to do all the housework anyway, right? If Carlos was supposed to be comfortable in his convalescence, he needed a clean apartment, good food to eat and everything he might need within his reach. And that was TK’s job, he thought as he deposited a loving kiss on Carlos forehead and silently left the room.

**********

Carlos woke up a few hours later to the rumbling of his empty stomach and a gentle hand caressing his curls.

“Hey, Tiger” he said with a long and tired sigh, without opening his eyes.

“Try again” a voice that he wasn’t expecting -though very familiar nonetheless- answered with a chuckle.

“Mami” Carlos said, this time opening his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things and his mother was really there. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, a very worried boyfriend of yours called me this morning to tell me you were sick, what do you expected me to do?”

“TK called you? Wait, you said this morning? What time is it?”

“Well, it’s well past noon, you slept all morning and TK said he had a shift and didn’t want to leave you alone in your condition. His words, not mine, don’t look at me that way”

“I’m not that bad, mami, it’s just a cold”

“Yeah, I can see that” she answered with a small laugh, wondering when overprotective boyfriends had become worse mother hens than actual mothers, as she directed her hand to Carlos’ forehead to check his temperature. “Your fever doesn’t seem too high, although it’s there”

“TK just worries too much, I feel better already”

“Poor thing, he said he would have preferred to stay with you but one of his workmates is on holidays so he couldn’t ask for a day off, so he asked me to come here”

“Yes, Paul has a couple of days off. But he shouldn’t have called you, I’m really not that bad. In fact I feel a bit better already, the last nap made wonders for me”

“Well, I’m glad he did” she contradicted him with a soft smile. “Even if you don’t think you need me, I’m very happy to see how much that boy loves my son. Not that I didn’t know already, but it’s always nice to be reminded of it”

Mariana openly laughed at the blush that immediately tinted her son’s cheeks and at the little embarrassed smile that made his face shine, even when ill. And yeah, Carlos told her mostly everything and she was aware of how long TK had struggled before daring to give their relationship a chance, but she had never resented him for it because he had more than made up for it since then, both with her son and with herself and the rest of the Reyes family. And the smile and the blush at her son’s face right then were a clear proof of how happy that thought made him.

“By the way, he asked me to tell you he’s sorry he tricked you into sleeping again, that he hated leaving without saying goodbye but didn’t want to wake you when you obviously needed the rest -again his words, not mine- and that he loves you”

“He’s crazy” he jokingly complained, fondly shaking his head at his boyfriend’s silliness.

Mariana smiled, reading a fair amount of reciprocating love in her son’s eyes.

“And now that you’re awake, I’m going to get you something to eat. Judging by the noise your stomach is making, you must be pretty hungry”

“I am” Carlos admitted with a groan. “Although my throat hurts too much to eat”

“How about some soup? It has to be packet soup, though, TK said that was all you have for now”

“Yeah, I was supposed to go shopping today, though I obviously didn’t” Carlos explained. “But you don’t have to go into that much trouble”

“Oh, please, you’re my son and I came here exactly for that, right?”

“Right” Carlos chuckled. 

“Besides, you’ve been sleeping for hours and I’m bored, give me an excuse to do something! I thought I would maybe clean up a bit or something for you, but everything is spotless so I couldn’t even do that” Mariana explained, not noticing how her words seemed to surprise her son as she was already walking to the room’s door. “Don’t fall asleep again until you’ve eaten, ok?”

“I’ll try” Carlos promised wit a smile, even sitting up a bit on the bed to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep as he waited.

As soon as his mother left the room, though, he sighed in frustration. Gosh, he loved TK with all his heart, but he wished he knew how to stop him from worrying so much and trying so hard. Not only had he gotten his mother there for him and gone to work with little to no sleep because he had been taking care of him nonstop, but he had made sure to clean the house before leaving -even if it was Carlos’ turn. And why? Just because he wanted to keep Carlos from doing it or because he wanted him to feel more comfortable in case he decided to leave the room and rest in the living room? Maybe he had done it so Mariana wouldn’t think they couldn’t keep their apartment clean and wouldn’t think bad of her son?

Sometimes Carlos wished TK didn’t always feel like he had to try so hard, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, as if he was not enough. Gosh, he really hated when TK felt he wasn’t enough. As if he wasn’t the most amazing human being Carlos had ever met and the best thing that ever happened to him. And he knew he should be grateful… damn it, he was grateful, his marvelous boyfriend had gone crazy just to take care of him because of a bad cold. But he only wished he would relax and stop thinking he had to try so hard…

Although his mother’s words from before came to his head all of a sudden.  _ I’m very happy to see how much that boy loves my son _ . And his face broke into such a big smile that it almost hurt. TK really loved him that much. It had taken some time, but he really loved him that much. And God, it so had been worth the wait.

**********

With a full stomach and the warmth the soup had provided inside of him -and after his mother had given him his medicines like when he was a child-, it didn’t take Carlos too long to fall asleep again. And that’s why Mariana moved to the living room, so she wouldn’t bother her son’s sleep and also she could watch some TV and entertain herself until TK made it home. She knew she could go home already, Carlos had been properly taken care of and he was not going to wake up probably until next morning, but she knew TK would feel better knowing Carlos hadn’t been left alone -knowing him, he would feel guilty about not being there with him, even if he was at work!

It wasn’t long, though, before she heard TK’s keys at the other side of the door.

“Oh, hey, Mariana” TK greeted her with a full and grateful smile immediately when he found Carlos’ mother still at the apartment. “How is the most beautiful woman on Earth?

“Aren’t you a flatterer?” she laughed as she planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a bone crushing embrace. “Hello, sweetheart”

“Just stating the truth” he answered, gladly leaving the bag of groceries he was carrying on the floor to properly return the hug -and Mariana couldn’t help but feel sorry for him every now and then that he couldn’t count on his own mother so she didn’t mind taking her place and mothering him as she did with all her children. “And how is our favorite patient doing?”

“He slept most of the day”

“Yeah, fever and cough syrup always leave him exhausted”

“It really does. But his fever is lower now and he had supper, so you don’t have to worry in excess, ok?”

“I’ll try” TK promised with a slight blush that made Mariana laugh.

“I wanted to get something ready for dinner for you too, but I found your fridge was a bit too empty for that” she lamented.

“Oh, don’t worry, you did enough!” TK immediately reassured, making her feel guilty the last thing he wanted. “Normally we do the grocery shopping on Mondays, but with Carlos been ill, that didn’t happen and I felt guilty to leave him alone when he was feeling like that to go and do it by myself. I just bought the most necessary things on my way home and I’ll make the big shopping tomorrow after my shift if my poor patient is feeling better”

“Do you want me to get something arranged for your dinner while you rest a bit?”

“Oh, no, please, Mariana! You’re so kind! But there’s no need, I’ll just do it myself now”

Mariana brought a hand to gently cup TK’s cheek and check his face in a very motherly way.

“You look tired. Take care of yourself too, okay? Otherwise you’ll end up sick too”

“I will, don’t worry about me” TK answered with a smile, gratefully grabbing her hand to squeeze it.

“Then don’t give me a reason to” she joked, already grabbing her thin jacket to go. “I don’t want to wake Carlos up, tell him I love him and that I expect both of you for lunch next Sunday”

“I will, and of course we’ll be there” he promised with a chuckle, accompanying her to the door.

“Bye, cariño. Love you”

“Love you too, Mariana” Tk answered, much more comfortable with her exuberant loving nature that he had been at the beginning of his relationship with Carlos, she observed.

“And thank you for taking care of my kid like that, by the way, he’s lucky to have you” she said, even if she was a few steps ahead of him right then, and she openly laughed when she saw how her words made him blush and left him speechless.

**********

TK had a light and easy supper, too tired to eat and even more tired to cook, and rushed to their shared bedroom, dying to see his boyfriend after what felt like a lifetime apart from him.

Very carefully he opened the door so as not to wake him, and couldn’t help but to smile at how adorable Carlos always looked in his sleep, especially today when he hadn't bothered to comb his hair all day and his natural curls were wild and crazily sprawled all over his pillow.

TK didn’t even bother to change into his pajamas, he only stripped to his underwear and got into bed with a tired sigh. Normally he would watch some TV, or read, or listen to music, to get his hyperactive mind to relax before he could even think to sleep, but he was so exhausted that he knew he was going to fall unconscious pretty much as soon as his head touched the pillow.

He hadn’t even finished getting comfortable on his side of the bed when Carlos, even in his sleep, seemed to sense his presence and moved to him, as if attracted by some invisible magnet. He laid his head on TK’s chest and practically covered his body with his own slightly larger one. And okay, maybe it was a bit too much body heat -especially considering that Carlos was still sporting a fever, even if lower than in the morning-, but TK had worried about Carlos so much during the day and had missed him so much that he wouldn’t change it for the world, so he just put his arms around his boyfriend’s upper body and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey, babe, you get some rest” Carlos mumbled, obviously more asleep than awake. “I love you”

Tk’s felt a knot on his throat at his boyfriend’s declaration of love, even in his sleep. And yeah, maybe he was a bit emotional after so much worrying all day, so what? He hoped that it would never come a day when the obvious love Carlos felt for him would stop moving him so much. 

“I love you too, honey” TK answered when he recovered his voice, planting another loving kiss on Carlos’s forehead and squeezing him more protectively to his chest. “I’m the lucky one”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's not finished yet, probably a couple more chapters to go! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really getting out of hand, it was supposed to be a OS...

TK was finishing getting ready for another long day at work in the bathroom of the room he shared with his boyfriend. He had made sure to close to the door and be as silent as possible so as not to wake him, as Carlos was still convalescent. The first thing TK had done at waking up had been to kiss his forehead, so he could check his temperature with his lips, and had been very glad to notice he didn’t have a fever anymore. That didn’t mean he was already recovered, of course, but at least he was on the mend. As long as he continued taking care of himself, of course -or, more accurately, as long as TK took care of him.

He tiptoed out of the bathroom and smiled when he noticed that Carlos, in his absence, had embraced TK’s pillow and was holding it protectively against his chest, almost as if he was embracing TK himself because he missed him at his side. But that was Carlos, TK thought with a smile, the most loving, giving and protective person he had ever met. And it was amazing to be on the receiving end of most of everything Carlos had to give.

TK moved to the kitchen to get some broth ready for his sick boyfriend to eat during the day, as he was not going to be there to get it done for him later and that way he would only need to heat it. As he started cooking while having some breakfast here and there at the same time because he knew there was no way he would have time to do it on his way to work, his heart broke at the thought of Carlos spending the entire day on his own. Especially considering he didn’t have a fever anymore and he had spent sleeping practically the entire day before, so he would probably be awake most of the time. And Carlos wasn’t the best at been alone, TK thought with a fond smile as he remembered all those times he had mockingly and dramatically complained if TK had errands to run away from him.

He contemplated calling Mariana again, but then he remembered she had her grandchildren to look after (while Carlos’ siblings had to work) and he couldn’t ask her again. He considered giving Paul a call, as he was still enjoying some days off, but he felt bad at having him spending his holidays taking care of a sick person (and yes, Paul was his best friend and he would not hesitate to say yes, and he knew he liked Carlos, but he didn’t think they were that close yet). But wait! It was not TK’s best friend he had to ask, but Carlos’! How hadn’t he thought about Michelle yet? He was almost sure she didn’t have a shift that day, she probably wouldn’t mind.

He looked for her number on his phone, very aware he had never used it before. And yes, he liked her so much, but she was mostly Carlos’ friend and he couldn't deny to himself that she kind of intimidated him sometimes. She tended to tease him mercilessly -Carlos had assured him that was because she liked him, and not the contrary- and TK sometimes was a bit too shy or naïve to know how to answer. But well, he was an adult and he needed her, he tried to convince himself as he finally dialed her number.

“Strand Jr?” Michelle answered, almost immediately, obviously surprised that it would be TK calling her, and not Carlos.

“Hey, Michelle” TK answered, practically whispering. “I hope I’m not catching you in a bad moment”

“No, of course not, TK” she answered in a sweet voice. She liked TK, after all, as a workmate and especially as her best friend’s boyfriend, because she doubted she had ever seen Carlos as happy as he was since they started their relationship, and she had known him for quite a few years already. “How can I help you?”

“I need to ask you a favor”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because I don’t want to wake Carlos up”

“Or is it maybe that you don’t want him to hear you?” Michelle asked in amusement, never the one to beat about the bush.

“Okay, that too” TK answered with a chuckle filled with embarrassment.

“I’m loving this, what do you need?”

“Ok, I think you’re going to be disappointed, it’s not as funny as you might think it is” TK tried to joke, hoping it wouldn’t sound so serious that way.

“Gosh, TK, you’re even more complicated than your father, just say it already”

“Ok, here it goes: you know Carlos is ill, right?”

“Yeah, he cancelled our lunch date yesterday. Wait, what’s wrong, is it serious?” she asked, leaving the joking aside for a moment in worry for her friend.

“No, no, don’t worry” TK rushed to reassure her, sorry that he had gotten her worked up on the first place. “It’s just a bad cold, and he’s doing better already, I think”

“Then?” Michelle insisted, not really getting where this conversation was going.

“He’s doing better but I still don’t want him spending all day here alone and I have a long shift today”

“And you want me to come to take care of him?” she finished for him, astute as ever.

“Well, I’m leaving him some broth and his medicines ready, so you wouldn’t have to do much, it would be mostly just keeping him company” TK tried to diminish the importance of it, trying to convince her.

“You want me to babysit him, you mean”

“Please, Michelle, my heart breaks just thinking about him spending the day on his own when he doesn’t even feel good”

“Can’t he entertain himself at his age?” Michelle joked, amused at TK’s overprotectiveness -and frankly, because she couldn’t help but pulling TK’s leg every now and then. But come on, that boy was so easy!

“And what if he gets worse, or something happens to him, or he needs some kind of help?” TK insisted, hoping he wasn’t sounding as dramatic to Michelle as he did to himself.

“Babe?” TK heard Carlos calling him from the distance.

“Shit, he is awake” TK whispered over the phone before yelling so his boyfriend could hear him. “In a minute, honey!”

“You two are disgusting, you know that?” Michelle joked after hearing them and their terms of endearment for each other.

“Please, please, please, Michelle, will you do it? For me?” TK openly begged this time, in his rush to convince her before Carlos found out he was calling her.

“Are you putting your trademark puppy eyes Carlos is always talking about?”

“I don’t do that” TK protested, grumpily, sounding even more childlike like that.

“Carlos is right, you’re too adorable, I can’t refuse” she joked, as she had been intending to say yes from the beginning.

“Thanks, Michelle, you’re the best”

“I know that”

“I need to ask you one more thing, though”

“I’m still in the middle of the last favor you asked me, you know?”

“It’s related to that one” TK patiently explained, as that was taking way more time than he had expected -or he could afford. “Could you maybe call Carlos and make it sound as if it was your idea to visit him?”

“And pretend you didn’t beg me to?”

“Exactly”

“May I ask why?”

“Because I think he might be getting the idea I’m freaking out about his illness”

“And don’t you think he might have a point?” Michelle pointed out, as she had heard enough to notice TK was making a bit of a big deal out of Carlos’ cold.

“Please, Michelle, he will enjoy your company if he thinks it’s just his best friend visiting. If he knows I sent you to take care of him, you know he is going to be annoyed. And you know how grumpy he can get when he’s annoyed”

“That’s true” she admitted, trying hard not to laugh at the younger man on the phone while she pretended to struggle to make a decision. “Will you be in debt with me?” 

“Sure, I’ll do anything you want” TK quickly agreed, desperate to finish the conversation before Carlos could hear it.

“TK, relax, I’m just kidding” she finally relented, feeling sorry for the boy. “I think it’s cute of you to worry so much about him. I’ll call him right away and I’ll spend the day with him”

“Thank you so much, Michelle, I owe you big time” TK answered with a sigh, both grateful and relieved.

“Come on, bud, it’s not that big a deal, he’s my best friend after all. I’ll see you later, ok?”

“See you later, Michelle, thank you!”

TK sighed again, feeling exhausted after his conversation with Michelle. Carlos was right, he needed to relax around her and start answering to her jokes one of these days if he didn’t want to feel like a little frightened kid around her all his life. And he loved her, he really did, and she was great to Carlos. It’s just that sometimes… she could be a little too much.

He heard the door to the bedroom he shared with Carlos and he hurried to move around the kitchen so his boyfriend wouldn’t suspect anything. He couldn’t help but to smile as he saw him, so handsome even in his dishevelled state -crazy curls, noticeable stubble, crumpled pajamas-, walking slowlier than usual but still with a firm step. It was undeniable that he was feeling better than the day before, TK thought, and he couldn’t be more grateful about it.

“Are you sure you really want to spend your day off with a poor sick man, Chica?” Carlos said over his phone.

TK had to fight really hard not to roll his eyes at Michelle’s lack of art in concealing. She could have waited a few minutes to call Carlos after hanging up with him, at least! And judging by Carlos’ half of the conversation, it was obvious she had gone straight to the point. It was the last time he asked her on a favor, that was for sure!

But when Carlos stopped in front of him, still talking to his friend, and tenderly caressed his cheek with the back of his hand with the sweetest smile that TK knew he reserved only for him, he instantly forgot about everything that wasn’t his beautiful boyfriend and smiled back, patiently waiting for him to finish up his conversation.

“Ok, then I’ll see you in a while. I’ll even take a shower to get presentable for you” Carlos joked before he hung up, making TK laugh for the first time in what felt like an eternity. “Good morning, Tiger”

“Hey, you’re up!” TK answered back, rushing to put his arms around Carlos’ torso in the longest embrace, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and deeply breathing against his neck.

“Yeah, my back couldn’t possibly stay in that bed any longer” Carlos answered, slightly surprised at the intensity and duration of TK’s hug, but he made sure to reciprocate it with equal strength -and deeply enjoyed it anyway, savoring the warmth of his boyfriend’s body against his and the comfort it provided.

“Gosh, I’ve missed this” TK exclaimed with the longest, contented sigh, almost as if he had been holding his breath for days and was finally releasing it.

“I’ve missed  _ you _ ” Carlos answered, depositing a gentle kiss on TK’s temple, because he could sense that he needed the reassurance -before realizing just how true that was and how he felt as if he hadn’t had the chance to be with him for the longest time because he had been sleeping so much and TK hadn’t stopped for a second.

“Come on, sit down on the couch, you must feel pretty wobbly after so much fever” TK interrupted his thoughts with a gentle push towards the couch, already in a full caregiver mood once again.

“TK, I’m ok” Carlos protested, although he obeyed, nonetheless. “I feel better already today, just a little weak, but I’m sure I’ll be as good as new tomorrow”

“We’ll see” TK answered, compulsively accommodating the pillows behind Carlos’ back. “Who were you on the phone with?” he asked, pretending not to know as he sat down next to his boyfriend and took his hand to entwine their fingers together.

“Oh, it was Michelle, calling to see how I am. She said she would come by later, so I could make up for our failed lunch date yesterday”

“I’m glad she’s coming so you won’t have to be alone all day”

“You know I’m a big boy, right? I mean, I can be on my own until you come back tonight to continue  _ motherhening _ me” Carlos only half-joked, although he brought their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss TK’s knuckles -as he didn’t want him to think he wasn’t grateful for everything he had been doing for him.

“I know, but I’ll feel better knowing someone can take care of you” TK said, but hurried to rectify himself at Carlos’ mockingly exasperated face, “should you need it, I mean. By the way, I finally made you some broth with fresh and healthy ingredients, with your mum’s recipe”

“Really?” Carlos’ face brightened at the idea, because he loved his mother’s broth!

“You bet” TK answered, laughing at his boyfriend’s childishly happy expression. “You only need to heat it when you feel like eating, or Michelle can do it for you. There is enough for her too if she wants, by the way. And your medicines are next to the sink, I’ll give you your morning dose now but you’ll have to remember to take them again after lunch, I can text you to remind you, just to make sure, and…”

“Gosh, I’m going to need painkillers for my headache if you don’t stop babbling right now” Carlos joked with a groan and sat back fully against the couch’s backrest, making sure to throw an arm around his boyfriend to make him rest against his chest for a second. 

“That’s what I get for trying to take care of you?” TK answered with his characteristic pout, that never failed to make his boyfriend chuckle.

“Ty, really, you need to stop this” Carlos insisted, a bit more seriously this time. “Not that I’m not grateful, because I am. You’ve been amazing! But I’m feeling better and you seriously need to rest a bit”

“I just want you to be okay” TK said, his voice slightly slurred since his boyfriend’s fingers had started carding through his hair and he had snuggled even closer to Carlos’ firm chest.

“See? You’re exhausted” Carlos answered with a kiss to his forehead, not stopping his loving ministrations even if he knew TK needed to leave shortly.

“I’m not” Tk pouted, practically purring.

“Sure, that’s why you’re falling asleep on me” Carlos fondly laughed, before he remembered something. “And who were you talking to, by the way?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, when I woke up I thought I heard you talking. Either you were talking on the phone or you are even crazier than I thought”

“Oh yeah! Just… my dad” TK improvised, trying for his voice not to shake at the lie -gosh, he was so bad at lying!

“Is everything okay with him?” Carlos asked, slightly worried at the early call.

“Yeah, yeah, he just wanted to talk a bit, I guess, to ask about how you were doing, how everything is going… you know, life in general” TK answered clumsily, glad that his boyfriend couldn’t see his face or he would easily notice he was making it up.

“Aren’t you going to see him at the station in like a half an hour?”

“Yeah…” TK answered, his brain too tired to work properly. “I don’t know, it hasn’t been that long since I left his apartment, maybe he misses me”

“Well, I can understand him, I don’t know what I would do if you had to leave this apartment now that I’ve tasted what having you all to myself all the time is” Carlos answered, only half joking.

“There is no way I’m leaving any time soon, love”

“I hope so” Carlos answered, embracing him even more strongly to his chest.

“...except for work, like right now” TK answered as he reluctantly sat up, responsibility finally winning over pleasure

“You don’t love me anymore” Carlos dramatically complained.

“I know you’re only joking, but you know what? I’ve got more love for you than I know what to do with it”

Carlos gulped at the intensity in TK’s eyes and the sentiment in his words. Gosh, he knew TK loved him and had been serious when he said he was all in at the beginning of their official relationship, but sometimes he still took his breath away and made Carlos wonder what he had done to get so lucky as to be loved by that wonderful creature.

“Wow” he could only exclaim, too moved to find any more words.

“And now don’t get me all sentimental, I really have to go”

“Me, really? I’m the one getting you all sentimental?” Carlos protested, even if his smirk quickly turned into the softest smile. “I love you too, you know?. More than you can possibly imagine”

TK blushed and smiled, before leaning forward to kiss Carlos’ cheek.

“I really need to go now. You need help with your shower? I’m going to be late, but I’m sure my Captain will understand”

“I would love your help in the shower, if you know what I mean” Carlos answered with a mischievous smile. “But I don’t want you to be late, I know how much you hate it”

“Ok, if you’re throwing inappropriate hints at me it means you’re really feeling better”

“I do, Ty, I swear. You can stop worrying now”

“Oh, I’m not worrying. I just want you to get better already because I can’t keep doing all the work around here” TK said with a laugh, but Carlos could easily see it was more than a little forced -although he prefered not to say anything for the moment.

Carlos sat back again -and he had to admit to himself that he was still feeling quite miserable, even if he was feeling much better than the day before -and contented himself with watching TK moving around the kitchen, putting the broth away in the fridge, bringing him the medicines with a glass of water and the most loving smile, making sure to leave Carlos’ phone, tablet, the TV remote, some tissues and a bottle of water within his reach so he wouldn’t have to move too much… Until he started grabbing his own phone, wallet and keys and Carlos knew it was time for him to leave.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked so you don’t have to get up when Michelle gets here”

“Ok” Carlos answered, marveled at how TK seemed to think about every little detail.

“I’ll see you at the end of the day, ok?” TK promised, bending over to rest a tender kiss on the top of Carlos’ head.

“You better”

“Be good”

“You too. And stay safe, please”

“I will, so I can make my way back to you”

“Good” 

And with a last smile TK was finally out of their apartment for the day.

Carlos sighed as he rested his head against the back of the couch. He was kind of worried about his boyfriend: why was TK acting so… crazy? Of course he knew that helping others was like breathing to TK -he was a firefighter, after all-, and he knew he loved him like crazy, but… that was a little too much, right? It was not only that he wouldn’t stop for a minute to give Carlos everything he thought he needed. But he was so worried all the time… Almost as if he couldn’t stand for Carlos to be ill.

He had been close to saying something before, to directly ask him what was wrong, but he didn’t want for TK to dismiss him again, arguing that he was in some kind of a hurry. He wanted to have a good conversation with him and he wanted to get to the bottom of everything. Because worry worked in both ways in their relationship. And he was also going to make sure his beloved boyfriend was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know! More chapters coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

According to his own plans, Carlos took a shower and changed his pajamas, immediately feeling fresh and clean, definitively better without the accumulated sweat from the day before. He wasn’t exactly hungry, even if he had only eaten soup the day before -his stomach was probably still a bit unsettled-, but he could surely use some coffee to gain a bit of energy and to ease his still sore throat. He couldn’t help but to laugh to himself when he moved to the caffe machine and saw TK’s very recognisable writing in a post-it, informing that the machine was ready to use and he only needed to press the button. With a smiley and a heart at the end, of course, and Carlos favorite cup lying next to it. That bastard, he was pretty adamant at not letting Carlos do anything, was he? And adding smileys and hearts and loving words, on top of everything, to make himself look even more adorable. Carlos hated him, he thought with a smile and a shake of his head at the obvious lie.

He was just making his way back to the couch with the hot mug in his hand when there was a knock on the front door and a head immediately appeared behind it.

“Are you lovebirds decent?” Michelle joked, even covering her eyes with her hand for more effect.

“TK is not even here, it’s safe for you to come in, you moron” Carlos answered with a laugh. “I would hug you but I don’t want to pass this thing onto you and besides, we’ve never done that”

“Yeah, and who asked you to?” Michelle answered as she entered, continuing with their usual banter. 

“Do you want some coffee?”

“I won’t say no to that”

“Then go into the kitchen and grab a cup yourself, I’m ill, remember?” Carlos joked, knowing Michelle would get his sense of humor -as it was always like that between them, they were the best of friends but they loved to pretend they were bickering. 

“You’re like the worst host ever” she answered good-naturedly as she obeyed and poured some of the remaining coffee in another cup.

Carlos, meanwhile, sat again on the couch and it was then when he realized how weak he really felt after the minimum activity he had just done. TK was right -of course he was, wasn’t he always?-, he still had some recovering to do after the fever of the previous day.

“You can lie down if you want, I’ll sit here” Michelle offered as she moved to the comfortable chair next to the couch. “You look as if you were about to faint… oh wait, no, that’s your usual ugly face”

“Remind me again why you’re here” Carlos asked in mocking annoyance.

“So you owe me big time for wasting my day off with your ungrateful self”

“Oh, right”

They both laughed and then a comfortable silence fell between them for a moment before they sipped on their coffee. Carlos would never admit it, of course, but he was glad she was there and he didn’t have to spend the entire day feeling miserable on his own and missing his perfect boyfriend while he had to work.

“So jokes aside...” Michelle interrupted Carlos’ thoughts.

“Really?”

“Shush, I’m trying”

“Sorry, go on” Carlos laughed.

“How are you, really?” she asked, seriously for once -she didn’t think he looked too bad, apart from a little pale and obviously tired, but TK’s call had left her a bit worried.

“Jokes aside? I’m not that bad, really, it’s just a cold” Carlos immediately reassured her, not wanting another loved one to worry on his behalf. “A bad cold, maybe, but that’s it”

“You sure?”

“Positive. You all worry too much”

“TK surely does” Michelle casually commented -not realising how much she was putting her foot in.

“Tell me about it” Carlos agreed, too tired to really notice how Michelle wasn’t supposed to know how TK felt.

“I want one of those boyfriend things” Michelle complained with a faked pout. “Someone who cares so much and treats me like the Queen I am. Like TK treats you”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny. But yeah, he surely has been giving the best of himself to take care of me”

“Poor thing, he sounded so worried on the phone...”

“On the phone?” Carlos finally put two and two together, even with his foggy mind. “When did you speak to him?”

“Ummm...” Michelle hesitated, immediately realising her mistake and trying to find an excuse. “When I called him last night to ask him how you were doing?”

“I knew it!” Carlos exclaimed, not buying his friend’s poor attempt of a lie for a second. “He called you, right? Of course he wasn’t talking to his dad, he was not making any sense. So that’s why you’re here, he begged you to come”

“A little bit” she admitted, trying -unsuccessfully- to look remorseful. “But don’t tell him I told you he begged me to come, he’ll think I have the biggest mouth!”

“Could you blame him?”

“And don’t get angry at him for asking me, he just worries about you”

“I know, I’m not angry at all. Not at him, anyway” Carlos added, clearly hinting something.

“Hey, what have I done?” Michelle protested, knowing she was being accused of something.

“Really, Chica? TK had to beg you to come?”

“I was planning on coming anyway, it was just so funny…” Michelle confessed, not able to resist a little laugh.

“You’re mean to him, poor thing” Carlos admonished her, even if he was trying hard not to smile at his friend’s antics. 

“I’m not. He is just so easy…”

“And he also happens to be the man I love, so you should treat him better, you mean woman”

“Oh, come on, Carlos, you know I love that boy”

Their banter was interrupted when Carlos’ phone beeped. He instantly unlocked its screen and was not that surprised to see that it was TK, lovingly asking him how he was feeling, even if he had been gone for little over an hour.

Carlos sighed without even meaning to, and that caught Michelle’s attention.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah. It’s just TK, asking how I feel” Carlos explained, unconsciously shaking his head. “The first of many texts to come, I’m afraid”

“And that’s bad why?

“It’s not bad at all” Carlos explained, feeling like the worst boyfriend ever for letting it look as if TK’s loving messages bothered him instead of warming his heart, as they really did. “Let me just answer him or he will start freaking out and I want him 100% focused on what he’s doing when he’s at work”

Carlos reread TK’s message.

_ Hey, sweetheart, I was going to call you to see how you were doing, but I didn’t want to risk it in case you were sleeping. Let me know how you feel when you are able, ok? And tell Michelle hi for me. Love you. _

He took a moment to decide what to answer, how to get it into that stubborn head of his that he was not on the brink of death by any means without sounding ungrateful or making him feel obnoxious -he knew TK could be pretty insecure sometimes, after all, and the last thing Carlos wanted was to make him feel he was being too clingy, when the truth was he was being the best boyfriend one could possibly imagine. 

_ Hey, babe. Please, stop worrying about me, I swear I’m fine. Besides Michelle is already here and you know she is medically trained in case I’m about to die. Just kidding, babe, I love you too, can’t wait for you to come back. Stay safe. _

“You okay?” Michelle broke the silence once again, having noticed how a million thoughts seemed to be running through his head right then.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about TK” Carlos answered, sighing again as he put his phone aside and finally let himself fall on his back to lie down on the couch.

“Wow, shocking!”

“No, you idiot, I mean… you’re right, he’s been so over himself to be the perfect caregiver… And he surely has been! But he is exhausted, he wasn’t still for a minute all day yesterday with practically no sleep after his night shift, and he still got up super early today to leave everything ready for me so I wouldn’t have to do anything”

“I’m not following you, you don’t like for him to take care of you?” Michelle asked, confused about why her friend seemed so pensive all of a sudden.

“Of course I do, he has been amazing!” he explained, understanding why Michelle would get confused. “I just… I hate to see him like that, I wish he didn’t worry so much”

“Well, it doesn’t seem that surprising to me, you know?” Michelle enigmatically said.

“What do you mean?”

“Carlos, how can you be so clever for some things and you oblivious for others?”

“Hey!” Carlos protested.

“You told me yourself how many times TK has trusted people that ended up failing him in the worst ways, right? His mother, his ex, his friends from New York…”

“Yeah” he answered, not following.

“So for the longest time, he only had his dad, right? And now he also has you. You two are the whole world to him”

“Yeah, I think so” Carlos agreed, unable to stop a little smile from spreading across his lips at how far he and TK had come, even if it had been so difficult for them at the beginning.

“And what’s happening now that could turn his world upside down in the worst of ways?” Michelle asked, obviously trying to hint something.

“Owen has cancer” Carlos realised with the longest sigh, suddenly beginning to understand TK’s attitude.

“Yes. His father is very ill, there might be even a chance he won’t make it”

“Yeah” Carlos answered, suddenly feeling a very tangible sadness for his boyfriend -and everything he had been going through.

“And now, on top of everything, you get sick”

“But I only have a cold, my illness is nothing like Owen’s”

“No, of course not, but I’m sure it still made him realize that everything in life is so fragile, especially the health of those he loves. And that’s a hard wall to bump into” Michelle explained, and Carlos marvelled -not for the first time- at how wise and trustful she was once she got serious.

Carlos sighed once again, and he would have probably even shed a couple of tears for sweet, loving TK if he was alone. How had he not seen it? How had he not been able to understand how much his boyfriend was struggling? Of course he knew there was something up with him, but he hadn’t imagined how deep his worry was. He loved TK with all his heart, more than his own life, but he felt he had failed him in a way.

“Besides, Owen is ill and TK can hardly do anything about it, apart from maybe being at his side on his chemo sessions. And believe me, that is so frustrating. But he can help you, he can take care of you and make you feel better with his actions, and I’m sure that helps him cope with everything” Michelle continued. “After everything going on in his life... I guess it’s kind of normal for him to worry about the one person that means the world to him, right?”

“When did you get so wise? And soppy?” Carlos tried to joke to relax the deep atmosphere of the room, or maybe to gain some time to compose himself before he ended up sobbing at how much TK loved him, and fortunately Michelle understood and didn’t push it any further.

“I’m telling TK how little romantic you are” Michelle mockingly threatened him. 

“Thanks, Michelle” Carlos said, more honestly. “You really helped me understand what he’s going through”

“Well, I hope you put that understanding to good use, then”

“I will”

Carlos felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders: he now had a good idea about what was wrong with his beloved boyfriend and maybe he could do something about it. Oh, they would have a good and long conversation that night, he would make sure of that, and he would try to make TK understand that, as grateful as he was at the way he had taken care of him, he needed to relax a bit and understand that he would be alright in no time. And that he worried about him as much as the other way around, it was important that TK knew that too so he knew how much Carlos loved him and how he intended to support him in everything related to Owen’s cancer even more than he already did.

Carlos and Michelle had a nice day together, mostly getting up to date with everything -they had missed their weekly lunch date, after all- and then watching a movie. When the time for some lunch was coming, Michelle could see Carlos was already getting pretty tired and she didn’t want him to fall asleep without filling his stomach first, so she offered to order something. But when Carlos explained that TK had left some chicken broth ready for both of them, she didn’t hesitate to accept it -TK had gone into a lot of trouble to get it ready before leaving for work, who was she to disregard her efforts-; she heat it up, divided it into two plates and took it to the living room, along with Carlos’ medicines, so he wouldn’t even have to move from the couch.

Of course he fell asleep as soon as he finished eating, so Michelle covered him up with the blanket on the backrest of the couch and went to clean the dishes so TK would find everything spotless when he came back and wouldn’t have to add that to the amount of work Carlos said he had been doing. She smiled fondly to herself thinking about the younger Strand and how perfect a couple he and Carlos made. He was a good boy, even if he had some issues he was fighting to get over -and clearly winning-, but just the way he loved her best friend was enough for her to trust him and have a small corner of her heart just for him.

She made her way back to her chair -she was not going to leave Carlos alone, even if he was sleeping, because she had promised TK she was going to look after him- and she switched on the TV, volume really low, to entertain herself until Carlos woke up. And he did after a couple of hours, feeling rested and grateful at his friend for staying, so they resorted to keep watching TV, commenting on it and generally having a good time.

And it was like that that TK found them when he finally came home after another long day of work a few hours later. 

“Hi, sweetie” TK said happily from the door, too busy with trying to get the key out of the door without dropping the supermarket bags he was carrying to really look at the scene at the living room. 

“Hi, honeybug” Michelle jokingly answered instead of Carlos, immediately making TK turn to them and chuckle affectionately.

“Hey, Michelle” TK greeted her cheerfully, obviously happy to see her -and grateful she was still there-, while he left the bags on the nearest table. “I’m glad to see you”

“Hey, TK” she answered, warmly embracing TK when the latter made his way to her, his arms free now of their burden. “I came to keep the patient some company. He practically begged me to come on the phone, he was so bored”

“Oh, did he?” TK asked with a smile as he turned to his boyfriend, and then he bent over to kiss his lips in a quick peck. “Hi, love”

“Hey, babe” Carlos answered in a loving voice -and gosh, he had missed him.

“How are you feeling?” TK asked as he crouched next to the couch to caress his boyfriend’s forehead, although covertly he was looking for some fever that he was glad not to find.

“Much better” Carlos honestly answered, taking the hand TK still had on his forehead to hold it in his for a moment, having missed his contact all day.

“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! Come on, you have to see it in my face, I feel great after my nap”

“You’re right, you’re looking much better” TK observed with a relieved smile, glad to see that Carlos seemed to be getting over of his illness alright.

“That’s because I took such good care of him” Michelle intervened in a joking mood.

“I’m sure you did” TK answered with a chuckle as he left their side to pick up the bags from the table to take them to the open kitchen, from where he could keep talking to them. “Michelle, you’re staying for dinner, right? I was going to make some chicken broth again for mister sniffly here, but I can arrange something different for us if you like”

“That sounds perfect, except for the part you have to cook something else on top of the broth, so I’ll order something for you and me, ok? How about Chinese?”

“But I love chinese” Carlos complained with a childish pout.

“You shut up and eat the broth your boyfriend is getting into so much trouble to have ready especially for you” Michelle mockingly reprimanded him, to what both Carlos and TK had to laugh.

“Yes, mom” Carlos answered.

“I just think it will be better for your throat and your tummy to eat something lighter, honey” TK advised from the kitchen, already engrossed in preparing the ingredients for the broth.

“Yeah, I know” Carlos reluctantly agreed. “It makes sense, but I’m still going to look despicably at both of you while you eat my favorite spicy noodles”

“Fair enough” TK chuckled.

They kept a light conversation while TK kept getting the broath ready and tidying up the groceries he had brought with him and the other two continued flipping over the channels in search of something interesting to watch.

“Ok, now it just needs a while to stir and boil” TK informed them after a while as he suddenly appeared at Carlos’s side with his medicines for the evening dose. “Here you go, sweetie”

“Thanks, babe” Carlos answered as he obediently took them, marvelled at how there didn’t seem to be anything that escaped TK’s control.

“Do you want to drink or eat something while we wait for the broth to be ready? I could get some snacks or something” TK offered to both of them, as the perfect host that he was.

“We don’t want anything, Tyler, other than you”

“Speak for yourself” Michelle intervened in a jesting tone.

“You shut up. Ty, why don’t you stop for a minute and come to sit here with us for a while?” Carlos insisted, even holding TK’s wrist for better measure. “I’ve missed you all day, you know”

TK’s face illuminated with the sweetest smile as he looked appreciatively at his boyfriend, also desperate to spend some time with him even if he felt like he had a million things to do -but they could wait, couldn’t they?

“I would love to, but in case you haven’t noticed, you’re taking the whole couch” TK joked, pointing at Carlos’ legs which were still comfortably lying on the couch.

Carlos laughed wholeheartedly at that and then he sat up to leave some room for his boyfriend, waiting for him with arms wide open for TK to fall into them, to which the latter obliged immediately -with a long and tired sigh.

“Did you have a good day?” Carlos asked him as he put his arm around TK’s shoulders and brought him to him to kiss his cheek and have him rest on his shoulder.

“It was good enough, nothing big” TK answered, shrugging his shoulders, before unconsciously cuddling up more closely to his boyfriend’s firm chest.

“I bet you spent half of it worrying about me” Carlos said, full of mocking self pride.

“You wish”

“Do you want me to count how many times you texted me asking how I was?”

“No, there will be no need for that” TK answered, blushing with embarrassment.

“I kept count, it was seven times. Eight if you count the medicine-time reminder” Michelle interrupted with a mischievous smile when she noticed the blush in TK’s cheeks deepen.

“Yes, Michelle, thank you for your input” Carlos reprimanded her in full irony, although he couldn’t help but to laugh, full of fondness, when TK hid his face behind his hands and groaned with self-consciousness.

Once TK recovered from his embarrassment, they spent an enjoyable time together, taking their time to eat once the food arrived -Carlos still accusing them of being mean for eating his favorite dish when he wasn’t able, although he had to swear he was only kidding when he noticed TK starting to really feel guilty-. Michelle offered to do the dishes again after that -even she could see the dark bags under TK’s eyes!- but TK seemed quite offended at the idea, so in the end she had to let it go and finally decided to leave for home to let the lovebirds get some rest. 

After closing the door behind Michelle, TK made his way back to the couch where Carlos was lying again on his back, still pretty tired after a whole long day of Michelle. He smiled at him and he was going to ask him if he needed something before he started on the dishes when he suddenly felt an urgent need to be near him, so he let himself fall between Carlos and the backrest –though the couch was too narrow for the two at them so he ended practically on top of him. Not that he minded in the least, though. Neither did Carlos, of course.

“You shouldn’t be lying this close to me” Carlos fondly reprimanded him, but the fact that the tip of his fingers started caressing the head lying on his shoulder made it pretty obvious that he was glad of having TK with him. “I’m going to pass on the cold to you”

“Then I guess you’ll have to take care of me” TK answered, closing his eyes at the pleasure of lying so close to his boyfriend and receiving those tender caresses.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it as perfect as you’ve been doing to me” Carlos answered lovingly, kissing TK’s forehead and moving his loving stroking to the tired boy’s back, trying to get him to relax and rest, as he had to be exhausted.

“I’m sure you will, because you love me” TK mumbled, his words slurred by drowsiness. Carlos’s heart burst with pride at the fact that TK was now so confident in his love for him and suddenly Carlos felt there was nothing he wouldn’t learn to do if only to make TK happy.

Although that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him a bit, of course.

“Did Michelle tell you about the big news when you called her this morning?” Carlos asked, already grinning at the answer he knew he was going to receive because TK seemed too tired to be thinking clearly.

“What big news? She didn’t tell me anything” he answered, half asleep.

“Aha! I knew it!” Carlos exclaimed, triumphally.

“You knew what?” TK asked, lifting his face to look at his boyfriend, completely confused by their strange conversation.

“There’s no news at all. I just wanted you to confirm you had called her”

“You bastard” TK playfully slapped him in the chest as an embarrassed smile slowly grew across his lips. “You took advantage of my tiredness to trick me”

“Hey! You lied to me!” Carlos replied, with no trace of real reproach in his voice. “I’m the one who should be angry”

“Okay, I did, but just because my heart was breaking at the idea of you spending all day alone” TK answered, playfully pouting to be forgiven, and Carlos found -not that he didn’t already knew- he couldn’t resist to TK’s sad puppy look, even if he knew it was all joking.

“I know, love. And I love you even more than before for that” he answered, honestly this time, as he gently pushed TK’s head down on his chest again a planted another soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“You’re lucky I didn’t send my father, now that is a mother hen”

Carlos openly laughed at his boyfriend’s silliness.

“Do you forgive me?” TK asked, even if he already knew the answer.

“There is nothing to forgive” Carlos sincerely answered.

“I knew you would understand, you’re the best” TK joked, his eyes closing again against his will the moment Carlos started playing with his hair again.

Carlos knew there was a pending conversation between them, that he needed to tell TK that he knew and understood his worries and that he needed to relax because he was going to be alright. But one look at the face lying on his own chest, eyes already closed and breathing coming out in little slow puffs, so peaceful and beautiful and gosh, so relaxed for the first time in forever, that Carlos didn’t have the heart to bother him that night. They could always talk next day.

“Sleep, love” Carlos whispered, fondly smiling at the amazing person sleeping on his chest while never stopping his loving ministrations. “You’ve earnt it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go (finally)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, and it's pretty long! Enjoy it!

Carlos awoke to some light coughing at his side. He lazily stretched his limbs, trying to get the sleep out of his system, and was about to turn to his side to ask his boyfriend if he had finally succumbed to illness when a bout of severe coughing made TK jump out of the bed to sit on its edge, trying hard to recover enough to breath normally.

“Are you okay, love?” Carlos asked worriedly as he slid across the bed to TK’s side and rested his hand on his back in hopes of offering some comfort.

“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just a little coughing” TK answered with a forced smile and a hoarse voice, still panting at the effort, his upper body turning slightly around so as to meet Carlos’ gaze. TK looked for any signs of discomfort on his boyfriend’s face and when he was glad not to find them, he smiled again and caressed the lose curls lying on Carlos’s forehead. “How about you? Are you feeling better?”

“I’m perfectly well, I had the best night sleep and I feel totally recovered. And don’t try to get my attention away from the fact that now it’s you the one being sick. That was not just a little coughing. Come on, lie down again” Carlos gently encircled TK’s waist with his arm to pull him down to bed again, but TK resisted.

“Carlos, please, I’m not that bad and I’m going to be late for my shift” TK tried to disentangle himself from Carlos’s grip, but to no avail, as Carlos was clearly stronger than he was and TK was feeling quite weak anyway.

Carlos finally succeeded at making TK lie back down on the bed and he hurried to cover him with the blanket, making sure to fluff up his pillow to make him comfortable. Then the roles of the previous days were immediately reversed and this time it was Carlos fondling the hair on TK’s forehead and talking softly to him as if he was a wounded animal.

“There’s no way you’re leaving the bed today, babe” Carlos whispered to him, resting his hand on TK’s forehead for a second to check for a fever, which he was sad to find.

“Carlos, please, don’t be ridiculous, it’s not that bad” TK insisted, trying to get up, but Carlos’s firm hand pressing against his chest prevented him from any movement. “Besides, you know Paul is still on holidays, I have to go to work”

“It’s bad enough to stay home for at least a day, you have a fever, though fortunately it’s not too high. And I’m sure they can survive without you and Paul for a while” Carlos insisted, lying down next to TK to wrap his arms around him and offer some warmth and comfort in the form of physical contact -which he knew TK usually craved, especially when he was not feeling okay-. “Maybe I could call my boss and tell them I’m still sick so I can stay here and take care of you”

“No, Carlos, you were off work enough and you told them you’d be back today, you must go if you want them to consider you for that promotion” TK refused with no hesitation, knowing how important it was for his boyfriend’s immediate future to make it to work after a two-days absence.

“And leaving you here alone like this? I don’t like it” Carlos answered with a frown, knowing TK was right but at the same time hating it.

“It’s alright that you don’t like it because I’m not staying” TK answered, trying to sound firm even if his voice broke with a cough a couple of times.

“I’m calling Paul” Carlos announced, completely ignoring TK’s stubbornness as if he hadn’t even heard him. “He still doesn’t have a shift today, has he?”

“You’re not going to call Paul because I’m not staying. Are you even listening?”

“I choose not to listen when you are being unreasonable”

“Is that some kind of revenge for yesterday?” TK asked, looking at Carlos with suspicion-filled eyes, that seemed to amuse Carlos very much judging by the big laugh he couldn’t stifle.

“No, it’s not” Carlos assured him, even kissing his cheek for better measure. “I swear I’m only worrying about you, baby”

“You shouldn’t, because there’s nothing wrong with me”

“How about the cough? the fever? the paleness of your skin? the fact that you can’t even find the strength to fight me?”

That seemed to give TK the motivation to try to disentangle from Carlos’ arms again, but it was obvious that it was to no avail: Carlos barely had to strengthen his grip to have him completely immobilised and, after half a minute of struggling and consequently ending out of breath at the effort, TK stopped trying and let himself fall again, with a long sigh and an frustrated pout.

“Are you done?” Carlos asked with a petulant expression, clearly amused at his boyfriend’s stubbornness and childish expression.

“Why do you have to be so big and strong?” TK whined, making Carlos laugh wholeheartedly at his expense.

“I’m not, you’re just weak right now. You know, from being ill and everything”

“I hate you”

“Oh, sweetie, i love you too” Carlos answered with a chuckle, very aware how his boyfriend wasn’t even remotely telling the truth. “Are you going to stop being so stubborn now?”

“ _ You _ are stubborn” Tk petulantly answered, and for a second Carlos could have sworn he was going to stick out his tongue at him.

“Ok, not yet, apparently” Carlos answered in full-irony mode.

“Sorry” TK apologized when he realized he was being ridiculous and his boyfriend was having a lot of patience with him. “It’s just… frustrating”

“What is, babe?” Carlos asked with a frown, the tip of his fingers gently outlining TK’s hairline in a loving caress.

“I don’t know, just… everything…” TK answered, surprising Carlos with the defeat in his tone.

“What’s everything?”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just tired and cranky” TK tried to dismiss the conversation he could feel coming, but of course Carlos wasn’t having any of that.

“Ok, I think you and I need to have a talk, mister” Carlos announced, even sitting up on the bed for a proper conversation.

“About what?”

“About all of this. Should I tell you ‘I told you so’ now or would you prefer for me to wait until you’re feeling better?”

“You told me what?” TK asked in confusion.

“Sweetie, you know you made yourself sick with exhaustion or even with worry, right?” Carlos tried to explain, keeping his voice as soft and caring as he could manage so TK wouldn’t feel as if he was attacking him.

“Or maybe you just passed your cold on me” TK defended himself with what seemed like the most obvious answer.

“Maybe, but I’m sure the fact that your defences must have been pretty low after those horribly stressful days didn’t help any”

“And what did you want me to do? Just ignore that you were ill and keep on with my life?” TK protested as he also sat up in front of his boyfriend, more than slightly annoyed at what felt to him as a reproach.

“No, babe, of course not” Carlos calmly answered, even taking TK’s hand in his to try and defuse a discussion. “I’m so grateful to you for everything that you did, but… maybe you went a little too far, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know, I was just… worried about you” TK honestly answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“I know, but I wasn’t that bad. It was just a cold. Of course I needed your help, especially the first day, but that didn’t mean you had to miss your sleep, or get up super early to cook for me or go buy groceries after your shift or not stopping for even a minute! You exhausted yourself”

“I may have overdid a bit, I’ll give you that”

“A bit?” Carlos repeated, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“But it was what needed to be done, that’s all”

“TK, you don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you know?”

“You make it sound as if I had been doing superhuman things or something. I only took care of my sick partner, that’s all” TK tried to defend himself.

“I know, but…”

“Besides what is this about? Are you reprimanding me, do you want me to feel guilty?”

“Gosh, TK, no” Carlos answered with a sigh, frustrated at himself for not being able to make himself understood -and offending his boyfriend in the process. “No, of course not. You did nothing wrong”

“Then what is it?” TK patiently asked, not wanting to fight with his boyfriend either.

“It’s just… I think you’ve been having a really difficult time and maybe I haven’t been there for you as much as you needed” Carlos lamented, squeezing TK’s hand as an apology.

“You were the one that was sick, not me”

“Yet I think you’re the one that was really suffering”

TK opened his mouth, as if he was going to replicate, but suddenly it was as if he had made an important discovery, as if Carlos’ words had made him realize just how right he was, and he closed it again before he had found his voice.

“TK, talk to me” Carlos begged him, after he noticed his reaction, bringing TK’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles in encouragement. “Why did you feel the need to try so hard?”

“I don’t know, I…” TK sighed and tried to organize his thoughts before putting them into words. “I need to be strong. You and my father are always taking care of me”

“TK…” Carlos tried to refute it, but TK didn’t give him the chance.

“It’s my turn now to look after both of you for a change”

“But you already do” Carlos tried to make him see, surprised at the deepness of the feelings TK had been going through without him realizing. “You take care of everyone all the time, TK”

“Then why is everyone falling around me?” TK asked in just a thread of voice.

“TK, look at me” Carlos sternly ordered, cupping TK’s upper neck with both hands so he wouldn’t have the temptation to escape his gaze. “I’m okay. I’m here. I’ve got you” 

“I know” TK responded automatically, as if he knew that’s what Carlos wanted to hear.

“You are not going to lose me” Carlos insisted, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together. 

TK nodded, though to his observant boyfriend he didn’t look entirely convinced. 

“Look at me, mi amor” Carlos pleaded, more tenderly, trying to get it into his head. “You’re not going to lose me”

TK nodded again, afraid to talk in case his voice betrayed him. Carlos could see that he was on the verge of tears, struggling not to break down, and he deposited a soft kiss on his forehead. Carlos felt horrible for pushing, knowing TK was feeling pretty vulnerable at the moment, but he knew they needed to get to the bottom of things before they could even begin to put them behind them.

“Michelle and I were talking yesterday, I hope you don’t mind, and… she seems to think you may have… kind of… projected your feelings about… your father’s illness on me” Carlos tried to explain, very careful in finding the right words so TK wouldn’t feel attacked again.

Once again, TK seemed surprised -not angry or even in disagreement-, as if he hadn’t thought of it himself. As if he hadn’t had the time or the energy -or the courage- to give it too much thought and Carlos was just opening his eyes to reality.

“Of course that doesn’t mean you weren’t taking care of me because you love me and wanted me to get better, don’t get me wrong, I know that’s why you did it” Carlos rushed to explain. “But maybe… you got more scared or anxious about my cold because… it triggered you?”

“Maybe” TK admitted, his voice so soft that for a second Carlos doubted he had even heard it.

“And then I realised we have talked a lot about your dad’s... cancer” Carlos’s heart hurt at the way TK stiffened at the word. “But only about practical things, like the appointments for his chemo sessions, the cells recounts… But we’ve never really talked about how you feel about it. You always seem to be coping so well, so positive and supportive with everything, that I think I missed how you were really struggling. And I’m so sorry for that”

“No, Carlos, don’t apologize for that, please” TK pleaded, cupping Carlos’ cheek to let him know he didn’t blame him in the slightest. “I was… probably avoiding it, even if I wasn’t aware”

“You want to talk about it now?” Carlos offered, desperately hopping TK would agree, even if he didn’t intend to force him.

TK seemed to hesitate for a moment, not sure if he was ready to open his heart like that, afraid that once he started, he might not be able to stop. But they way Carlos waited patiently for him to make a decision, to find the right words, without pushing him in any way, gave him the courage he needed to talk. Carlos would listen to him, and he would hold him forever afterwards if he needed it to compose himself, without judging him. He knew that much. And maybe that was exactly what he needed.

“Carlos, before you came into my life and brought the color back in it” TK finally started as he gratefully outlined his boyfriend’s strong jaw with his thumb, immediately making him smile in utter love, “my dad was all I got. He has always been there for me, through everything, and you know I gave him a lot of crap”

“He has never reproached you for anything, TK” Carlos reminded him, as he had seen them together enough to know TK was the light of Owen’s life and he couldn’t be more proud of him and the way he had overcome all the  _ crap _ TK had just mentioned.

“He was with me through my rehab, Carlos, in the worst of times. It was him who got me through it. Come on, he even left his beloved New York to get me out of there when I relapsed! He even had to get my heart working again when I ODd! His whole life has been gravitating around mine since I was born, even as an adult”

“You’re his son, he loves you more than his life and would do anything for you”

“I know. But now, suddenly, he is the one that needs help and I can’t do anything. And I’m so afraid” TK confessed, a stray tear rolling down his cheek without him even noticing. “It’s like having this fist wrapped around my heart and my lungs all the time, sometimes squeezing them so hard that I feel like I can’t breathe”

Carlos nodded in understanding, his thumb moving on its own accord to collect the tear, almost as if it offended him seeing it on his boyfriend’s beautiful face. He was glad TK was finally talking, he knew that was what they both needed, but it still pained him so much to see him hurting like that.

“But it’s just my stupid anxiety” TK continued, covering his face with his hands in an unconscious gesture that made Carlos feel as if he was trying to hide in shame. “My dad’s pain is real, can you imagine how much he must be hurting?”

“TK, your pain is real too” Carlos explained, grabbing TK’s hands away from his face and keeping them in his own to keep a physical connection that he hoped would make TK feel more anchored to the world. “And valid. Your anxiety is not stupid, is just a reflection of how much you love your dad”

“Then why can’t I do to something to help him? Anything?” TK asked, desperate for answers.

“But you do, babe” Carlos retorted, eliciting a humourless chuckle from his boyfriend that broke his heart. “Yes, you do, all the time. When you go with him to his chemo sessions, when you cook and clean for him when he’s feeling bad, even when you just sit with him and hold his hand and speak to him while you watch TV with him in his worst times. I’ve seen you do all these things, TK, and I’ve seen his face when you arrive at his side. How can you think you don’t help him?”

“I don’t know” TK stated, clearly not convinced.

“Well, I do. And you know why? Because he told me so himself”

“He did?” TK asked, his eyes full of hope -and desperation- to believe he was not doing things so badly.

“Yeah” Carlos assured him, strongly squeezing their linked hands. “Do you remember that time about a couple of weeks ago you called him and somehow you guessed he was not feeling well even if he didn’t tell you? And we went to visit him, even if he specifically told you there was no need for that? We ended up doing nothing, just being there with him all afternoon, watching TV. He wasn’t in the mood for much speaking, but gosh, he loved listening to you babbling about the most absurd things just to take his mind off of things. And when you went to the kitchen to cook his favorite plate because it was the only thing he thought he could keep down, he turned to me and said “ _ I don’t know what I would do without him, he’s the strength I need to keep fighting _ ”

A sob escaped from TK’s throat without him being able to stop it. Carlos debated with himself if he should embrace him and put an end to that torture, but TK was keeping his distance, apart from the link of their hands, and Carlos could feel as if he was not done yet.

“I can’t lose him, Carlos” TK whispered, as if afraid to pronounce those words louder, in case they became true.

“And you won’t” Carlos answered immediately, without even thinking it through, desperately wanting -needing- to comfort his suffering partner.

“You don’t know that” TK answered, sadly shaking his head.

“I know, you’re right. I can’t make any promises” Carlos was forced to admit. “But he’s fighting it, you know that, with all his forces. And according to his last tests, it looks like he’s winning”

TK knew that Carlos was right: his dad’s last results had been more than good and his doctors seemed pretty optimistic about how everything was going. But of course they couldn’t give them any guarantees, cancer was a well-known bitch and nobody could promise it was going to disappear; or even eventually come back. All those contradictory feelings -hope, fear, unconditional love- were fighting a battle inside TK’s head and heart every day, but he had never dared to acknowledge them until then, until Carlos had asked him to and sat with him through it all holding his hands. And suddenly he felt as if he couldn’t hold himself any longer -maybe even didn’t want to- and finally broke into full sobs that shook his whole body -and broke his partner’s heart into pieces in the process.

“Oh, gosh, TK, come here” Carlos said as this time didn’t hesitate to embrace him to him with all his forces. If there was something he couldn’t stand, it was his boyfriend’s tears, even if he knew they were needed. “I’m here, love you so much”

They stood like that for a long while, or at least it felt like so, with TK crying his heart out, desperately clinging to his boyfriend’s neck, and Carlos gently caressing the back of his head, his hands full of patience and support. But never once did he try to stop the tears or say meaningless words that would help nobody. He just sat there, holding the man he loved as strongly as he could, trying to let him feel his support with his touch, and waited -even shedding a couple of tears himself that he quickly removed with his thumb.

It was TK who finally broke the embrace a good while later, totally spent, looking relieved, grateful, embarrassed and a million other things Carlos could easily read in his eyes.

“Are you better now?” Carlos asked, all gentleness, as he rested his hand on TK’s thigh, not ready yet to lose their connection.

TK just nodded, trying to dry his face with his hands in an adorable way that made Carlos fall in love with him all over again.

“I’m so sorry” Carlos apologized for his involvement in TK’s breakdown, even if he knew that catharsis was needed for TK to start healing. “I didn’t want to make you sad, it’s so the last thing you needed today”

“No, it’s… it’s ok” TK immediately absolved him, this time being him the one to pick Carlos’ hand to squeeze it in a comforting manner. “I think I needed to let it all out. Thank you for being there for me”

Carlos smiled and, unable to keep away from his boyfriend, embraced him again and lovingly kissed the side of his face.

“Next time you have to tell me how you feel, ok?” Carlos begged. “So I can try and help you before it becomes too much. I worry about you too, you know”

“To be honest, I was functioning on autopilot. I don’t think I was even aware of how I was feeling” TK confessed in a sheepish voice that made Carlos chuckle.

“Strange as that sounds, it makes sense” Carlos answered as he let go of TK only to push him against the bed once again. “And now please lie down, your head must be killing you, if it wasn’t doing it already before”

“Yeah” TK admitted it, letting himself be manhandled into a lying position without argument, which told Carlos how tired and ill he was really feeling.

“Gosh, I don’t want to leave you like this” Carlos said, his heart breaking just at the mere thought of having to leave for work in just a couple of hours while his boyfriend was feeling like that.

“We already talked about it, love, you must go to work, it’s important for your job” TK insisted, and Carlos’ heart warmed about how much TK cared about him and his career, when he positively knew that he would rather have him for himself that day he was not feeling well at all. “Besides, it’s a short shift today, isn’t it? You’ll be back in no time and I’ll let you pamper me as much as you want”

“Ok, I’ll go, but I’m getting Paul here” Carlos compromised.

“Carlos…” TK tried to complain, but Carlos was having none of that -there was no way his boyfriend was going to spend the day alone and that was final.

“It’s either him or your father, you pick, because I’m not having you here spending all day alone feeling like this. And you know which of them is going to be more overwhelming so...”

“Oh, alright. Call Paul. You’re so manipulative and bossy when you want to be”

“Just when you need to be manipulated and bossed around, love” Carlos reminded him with a kiss on the tip of his nose before picking up his cell from the bedside table and searching for Paul’s contact in it. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not going to change anything”

TK’s only response was to pout and look even more indignantly at his boyfriend, which made the latter chuckle as he waited for their friend to pick up his phone.

“Paul? Hi, it’s Carlos... listen, do you have anything to do today?... I’ve got someone here who might need some vigilance, I worry he will escape as soon as I turn around”

“Carlos!” Tk protested embarrassedly.

“Sschhh, I’m talking to Paul” Carlos joked, before turning to the man on the line again. “Yes, TK is feeling a little under the weather and I’m not letting him go to work. I have to go to work myself around noon, do you think you could maybe come over then for a while to keep him some company? I don’t want him to be alone all day... Yeah, I know he’s not the greatest company but I think you’ll survive”

“Hey!” TK protested, making Carlos laugh. “Tell him that’s not true”

“Paul, TK wants me to tell you that’s not true” Carlos didn’t see the pillow TK threw at him until it impacted on his face, but it only made him laugh harder. “Oh, great, Paul. Thanks, you’re the best. I’ll see you in a while then”

“Why do I put up with you?” TK groaned once Carlos got rid of the phone.

“Because I give the best hugs” Carlos easily answered before he finally lay down on the bed next to TK and brought him to his chest to hold him strongly between his arms.

“That’s true” TK admitted, his body betraying him to cuddle more comfortably to Carlos’s firm and familiar chest with a long, contented sigh. “I don’t know why you have to get everyone into so much trouble just for a little cold, though, I could have waited until you came back”

“Ok, first of all: it’s not everyone, it’s just Paul, you’re best friend, remember? And it’s not trouble at all, he told me so himself, he didn’t have anything else to do anyway and he loves you. And second: didn’t you do the same with me just yesterday and the day before?”

“Well, yeah, but...”

“No buts. You wanted me to be alright because you love me and now it’s the other way around”

“I knew it was a revenge” TK complained.

“It’s not” Carlos refuted with a fond chuckle. “I’ll just feel better knowing you’re being taken care of, should you need it, of course. Or do you want me to spend all my day worrying and with my heart breaking knowing you’re all alone and miserable?”

“No” TK admitted with a frustrated sigh, even if he could see he was being manipulated.

“See? So that was the best solution. And when I’m back tonight I’ll make it up to you for how good you’ve been taking care of me, ok?”

“Ok” TK finally relented, even resting a gentle kiss to Carlos’ chest to let him know he was grateful for his worry in spite of all his grumpiness.

“And now, mi amor, what can I do to make you feel better? Maybe a bit of warm milk to soothe your painful throat and some painkillers for your headache?”

“That would be great” TK admitted with a little smile, marvelled at how good Carlos always was at reading his needs.

“Ok, so warm milk and medicines for my boy” Carlos lovingly promised as he carefully extricated himself from their embrace and gently got TK to lie against the pillows and lovingly tucked him in. “Stay put, you hear me? Behave”

“I will” TK reluctantly agreed, feeling he was been scolded like a little child.

“If I hear you trying to get up to get dressed or anything...”

“I won’t, I promise” TK assured him, without any strength left in him now that he had finally let himself go.

Carlos looked at him, eyes full of love and worry, and he could clearly see he was more exhausted (both physically and emotionally, after the days he’d had and the breakdown from a moment ago) than really ill, so he knew that, for once, he was going to do what he was told. And Carlos felt a sudden and powerful rush of love towards the other boy, so he sat back down on the edge of the bed and bent over to kiss his forehead with adoration.

“I’m going to motherhen you so bad you'll beg me to stop in the end” he promised, making TK laugh -which sounded like celestial music to Carlos’ ears, after all he had been through.

“Oh, I don’t think so, I intend to enjoy it very much, thank you” TK answered, making an effort to create that playful atmosphere with Carlos that they both loved so much.

“I can’t win with you, can I?”

“Well, you won my unconditional love, if that counts” TK answered with a shrug of his shoulders in mocking naivety.

“You’re right, I won the jackpot” Carlos admitted, more honestly, as he took a moment to capture TK’s lips in a slow and long kiss, letting himself go for a moment -until he remembered he was supposed to take care of his beautiful boyfriend. “The milk, yeah, don’t distract me with your cuteness”

TK chuckled at his boyfriend’s silliness and intently watched as Carlos got up and walked out of the room, deeply enjoying the view -and glad to see that he really seemed to be completely recovered. At least he didn’t need to worry about him anymore, and whatever happened with his father… they would deal with it together. One step at a time.

“By the way, Ty” Carlos said, his head sticking out again around the door. “Thank you for taking care me of like that. I don’t know what I would do without you either”

TK smiled at that as he turned on his side and cuddled more comfortably on the bed, strongly embracing Carlos’ pillow to his chest and deeply inhaling to feel his distinctive smell, his heart feeling lighter than it had done for months. They were all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been a nice journey, considering this whole fic was supposed to be a OS... Thank you to all of those who have read it, I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. And especial thanks to the ones that took a moment to review and let me know their feelings about it, you guys are the best!
> 
> I'll probably be writing more fics in the 9-1-1 Lone Star universe during my holidays, so if you got a fluffy or drama Tarlos prompt you'd like to throw at me, don't be shy! It might become real if inspiration helps!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
